el cumpleaños de Scott Tenorman
by deluxePotter1
Summary: Scott Tenorman pasa su cumpleaños solo cuando una chica misteriosa llega a su vida. La historia y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Pero los OC s si son mios.


Sophie (POV)

Me mire una vez mas en el espejo. Odie, como tantas otras veces, lo que vi. Mi cara demacrada… bueno, vale, no exactamente demacrada; mi piel estaba mas blanca de lo normal, las ojeras resaltaban mis parpados hinchados y mis ojos estaban rojos por la falta de sueño. Como mis labios estaban secos y agrietados por la poca humedad y el frio, se veian rojizos al contacto con la saliva. Me escocia. Me lave las manos con cuidado de no mirar de nuevo mi reflejo mientras dejaba pasar a una chica por detrás de mi. El agua resultaba demasiado caliente para mis manos frias. Eso es todo, me dije, no habia otra salida. En realidad era la resolucion que habia esperado tomar desde hacia mucho tiempo. No pude evitarlo, tuve que mirarme a los ojos. Parecian tan pequeños y hundidos en mi enorme cara… La verdad es que estaba hecha un asco, pero eso poco importaba ya. No mires atrás. Sali del baño de mujeres, por fin, con una idea exacta de lo que tenia que hacer. Si, era lo que estaba esperando, al fin y al cabo.

-Perdona, ¿tienes hora?

Pegue un respingo, un tio parado en mitad del pasillo que conducia a los baños me habia dado un susto de muerte.

-No, lo siento

Lo cierto era que si, pero no me apetecia hablar demasiado… Que digo, no me apetecia decirselo y punto.

-¿No te funciona el reloj?

Note como me latio fuerte el corazon, una sola vez, y algo de calor subio a mi cara. Odio que me pillen mintiendo. Odio de olvidarme de colocar bien las mangas de los jerseys después de remangarlas.

-Las cinco y veinte-Joder, al final se lo dije. Solo llegue a tocar la puerta que llevaba a la cafeteria antes de que volviera a hablar.

-Muchas gracias. Es que últimamente se me olvida ponerme el reloj. Em… oye, ¿no nos conocemos?

Acabe por girarme y enseñarle bien la cara para que se acojonara y me dejara en paz de una vez.

-Lo dudo bastante-compuse con una sonrisa forzada y volvi a girarme.

-¿Seguro? Es que me suenas mucho, ¿sabes?-el tio se atrevia a ponerme una mano en el hombro…

-Oye, tio, tranquilo, ¿eh?-le puse cara de malas pulgas.

-¿Eh? No, veras, es que… a veces a uno se le olvida que conoce a alguien, pasa el tiempo y… ¿sabes?

Me estaba vacilando…

Me aleje un paso de el.

-Bueno, oye, mira… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo? A lo mejor te acuerdas. ¿Vamos.

-Adios.

La verdad es que Sali casi corriendo. Que un tio loco me dijera esas cosas de repente (y en unos servicios) no me ocurria todos los dias. Un tiempo atrás le hubiera dicho la hora amablemente e incluso le habria sonreido, sonrojandome porque era mono y ahí habria acabado la cosa. Pero no ahora. Cuando tomas la decision de desaparecer para siempre, ya no importa nada.

Scott (POV)

Elliot ya estaba tardando demasiado. Y aquel hombre me estaba poniendo nervioso. Decidi ir a esperarle a la puerta del baño, donde podria relajarme un momento con excusa. Cuando entro una chica al lavabo de mujeres me vino la duda de si no seria muy raro que una persona estuviera ahí de pie sin hacer nada, sobre todo porque en el baño de hombres nunca habia que hacer cola. Entonces me di cuenta de que la puerta a los lavabos femeninos se habia quedado entreabierta. Simplemente eche una ojeada desde mi posición; el espejo quedaba dentro de mi campo de vision y vi que habia alguien reflejado en el.

Era una chica, o el espectro de una. Tenia la cara tan palida… demacrada. Pero no como uno se imaginaria un esqueleto, no. Estaba demacrada por dentro. Lo pude ver en el reflejo de sus ojos, que se observaban a si mismos mientras yo aprovechaba el descuido de la otra chica que acababa de entrar. Ni siquiera me pare a pensar en que lo que hacia se podia considerar una invasión de la intimidad o algo asi. La vi tan acabada… que me entro miedo por ella, porque en el fondo de sus pupilas vi tambien resolucion. Algo espeluznante que me empujo a actuar como alguien que no soy.

-Perdona, ¿tienes hora?-dije en cuanto puso un pie fuera del baño. Tenia que llamar su atención como fuera.

-No, lo siento-pero yo habia visto el reloj en su muñeca izquierda. No se habia bajado las mangas del jersey.

-¿No te funciona el reloj?

-Las cinco y veinte-apenas un vistazo rapido mientras estiraba las mangas todo lo que daban de si.

-Muchas gracias. Es que últimamente se me olvida ponerme el reloj-tenia que retenerla, no podia dejar que saliera de la cafeteria-. Em… oye, ¿no nos conocemos?

Se giro y me miro de frente. Marrones.

-Lo dudo bastante- intui que era su tono mas gelido ahuyenta-violadores y plastas. Me dirigio una mueca. Yo insisti.

-¿Seguro? Es que me suenas mucho, ¿sabes?-no la habia visto en toda mi vida, pero no era del todo mentira. Sentia que debia de hacer algo por ella, ¿pero que? La retuve por el hombro.

-Oye, tio, tranquilo, ¿eh?-de nuevo la frialdad. Por algun motivo su voz no acompañaba la fragilidad que yo habia intuido.

-¿Eh? No, veras, es que… a veces a uno se le olvida que conoce a alguien, pasa el tiempo y… ¿sabes?-dios, ni siquiera sabia que soltaba por la boca. Se alejo mas de mi. No podia dejar que se fuera.

-Bueno, oye, mira… ¿Qué te parece si te invito a tomar algo? A lo mejor te acuerdas. ¿Vamos?

-Adios.

La perdi. Literalmente huyo de mi. Vi de que se dirigia sola hacia la salida, asi que solo desconcertaria al señor Oscar al salir pitando del local. Hice un "sprint" detrás de ella.

-¡Eh! –tuve que gritarle para que parase. Hacerle un placaje a una chica que acabas de conocer no te hace parecer una persona suficientemente cuerda. Y yo ya habia tenido bastante con mi principio de psicopata del reloj- ¡Espera!

Ella se paro en seco y se giro con gesto extrañado. La brisa te cortaba la piel y yo no habia cogido el abrigo. Ella solo tenia un guante puesto.

-¿Tu otra vez? ¿Qué quieres, tio?-estaba a la defensiva. Normal.

-Lo-lo siento-no sabia como explicarme. Levanto la ceja izquierda-. No soy un psicopata ni nada de eso, ¿vale? Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas… -levanto la ceja todavía mas-Yo… solo…

-No se ni porque te estoy escuchando, no te conozco-empezo a darse la vuelta para irse, poniendose el otro guante.

-¡Espera!-me adelante y la cogi por un brazo para pararla. No podia dejar que se fuera.

Se giro de golpe y dio un tiron para soltarse. Y luego me abofeteo.

-¡¿Pero de que vas?!

-¡Lo siento! Solo escuchame un momento. Por favor. Estamos enfrente de una cafeteria y te juro que no voy a hacerte daño. De verdad-daba pequeños pasos retrocediendo, sin darme la espalda. Jugue la carta mas obvia-. ¿Es tan raro que un chico quiera entablar conversación contigo? No debe de ser la primera vez, ¿no?-achino un poco los ojos, como escudriñandome. Intente parecer seguro de mi mismo, aunque no tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ya, claro. Unas tacticas de ligue de la hostia. ¿Acosar a la gente en el baño requiere mucha practica?

-No te pongas a la defensiva, dejame explicarte. Mira, yo solo te vi… en el baño y… no se, senti que tenia que hablar contigo-intente mantenerme sereno, dar una imagen de perturbado mental no me iba a ayudar en ese momento.

Sophie (POV)

Aquello era incluso mas espeluznante que lo de la excusa de ahora. Y encima no paraba de moverse cambiando el peso de un pie a otro, mareandome.

-Oye, ¿puedes parar el bailecito?, no se que pretendes.

Se quedo parado un momento y dio un paso hacia mi.

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte! ¡O me pondre a gritar! Pienso darte una patada en la entrepierna como me toques.

Se le congelo el cuerpo en el acto.

-Vale. Lo siento, no pretendia asustarte ni nada.

Se quedo un momento en silencio con una cara un poco rara. La verdad es que no tenia aspecto amenazador. Solo se le veia algo perdido. A saber lo que se le habia pasado por la cabeza para montar todo ese numerito. Volvio a mirarme a los ojos, con una expresión suplicante.

-Por favor, no me juzgues mal… ¿Nunca has sentido que tenias que hacer algo porque, si no, te arrepentirias siempre? Te lo digo en serio, solo me gustaria hablar un poco contigo-el chaval me dejo mi espacio para respirar. En realidad habrian cabido otras tres personas entre nosotros. Note que intentaba calmarme-¿Te pareceria bien quedar conmigo aquí mismo mañana?

Yo me tome un minuto. El tio se estaba pelando de frio solo para hablar conmigo. Y ni siquiera me conocia. Puede que por las pintas no lo pareciera, pero sus actos decian a gritos "estoy loco de remate, ten cuidado conmigo". Que mas daba, total, yo ya habia tomado una decision y el no tenia porque saber si yo estaba mintiendo o no.


End file.
